A number of computing devices and technologies are available for visually impaired users who are unable to read monitors and other visual display screens. For example, refreshable braille display devices may include a number of electromechanical braille cells having output pins that may be raised or lowered to form braille characters. Such devices also may include braille keyboards to allow for braille readers to input data. Additional devices used by visually impaired users may include devices having microphones and voice recognition and control functionality for receiving input, as well as device speakers and speech synthesizers for generating audio rather than visual output.